Halloween III: Season Of The Witch
Halloween III: Season Of The Witch is a 1982 film directed by Tommy Lee Wallace from a screenplay by Wallace and a uncredited Nigel Kneale. It was produced by John Carpenter who also created the film's muisc score with Alan Howarth. It is not a slasher film like te first two films and the films made afert it. It is not related to the other films as it follows a new set of characters and is not set in the same world as the Michael Myers films. It was to set up the Halloween series as an anthology series with a new story each film set on Halloween. But duel to bad box office the idea was dropped and the later Halloween film (made with Carpenter) followed Michael Myers afert the events of the second film. Story On Saturday, October 23, shop owner Harry Grimbridge (Al Berry) is chased by mysterious figures wearing business suits. He collapses at a filling station clutching a Silver Shamrock jack-o'-lantern mask and is driven to the hospital by the station attendant (Essex Smith) all the while ranting, "They're going to kill us. They're going to kill us all." Grimbridge is placed in the care of Dr. Dan Challis. Another man in a suit (Dick Warlock) enters Grimbridge's hospital room and kills him, then goes to his car and kills himself through self-immolation. Dr. Challis and Grimbridge's daughter, Ellie, investigate the incident leading them to the small town of Santa Mira, California, home of the Silver Shamrock Novelties factory. Hotel manager Rafferty (Michael Currie) reveals the source of the town's prosperity is Irishman Conal Cochran and his factory and that the majority of the town's population are descendants of Irish immigrants. Challis learns that Ellie's father stayed at the same hotel. Other hotel guests are shop owners Marge Guttman (Garn Stephens) and Buddy Kupfer (Ralph Strait), Buddy's wife Betty (Jadeen Barbor) and their son Little Buddy (Bradley Schacter). All have business at the factory and eventually meet gruesome ends through the Silver Shamrock masks and the men in suits. A day after arriving in Santa Mira, Challis and Ellie tour the factory with the Kupfers and are alarmed to discover Grimbridge's car there, guarded by more men dressed in suits. They return to the hotel but cannot contact anyone outside the town. Ellie is kidnapped by the men in suits. Challis breaks into the factory to find her and discovers that the men in suits are androids created by Cochran. Challis is captured by the androids and Cochran reveals his plan to kill children on Halloween night. The Silver Shamrock trademark on the masks contains a computer chip containing a fragment of Stonehenge. When the Silver Shamrock television commercial airs on Halloween night, the chip will activate, killing the wearer and unleashing a lethal swarm of insects and snakes, killing those around the wearer. Cochran explains his plan to resurrect macabre aspects of Gaelic festival Samhain, which he connects to witchcraft. Challis escapes and rescues Ellie. They destroy the factory and Cochran, then flee the town. While driving away, Challis is attacked by "Ellie", causing him to crash his car. He finds that she is an android copy and destroys it in a brief struggle. On foot, Challis returns to the filling station, where Ellie's father had come to eight days earlier, and contacts the television stations, convincing all but one to remove the commercial. Challis screams into the telephone to stop the commercial as the film abruptly ends Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Halloween Category:1980s Category:Horror films Category:Muisc by Category:Film produced by